


God of Nothing (a translation)

by inriamene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Drinking, Childhood Friends, Dark, Dark Harry, Death, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Murder Husbands, Obsession, Possessive Tom, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, WW2, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inriamene/pseuds/inriamene
Summary: — Ты что-то вроде вампира? — выпаливает Гарри, чувствуя, как щеки начинает жечь от смущения.Том издает смешок, его глаза сужаются. “Вампиров не существует, — произносит он прежде, чем его улыбка меркнет. — Думаю, то, чем являюсь я, хуже. Намного хуже”.(Гарри и Том вместе растут на улицах Лондона 1930-ых, оказываются посреди пустыни во время войны и призывают кое-что, с чем им лучше бы вообще никогда не связываться. Намек на алчного, постепенно становящегося все темнее демона! Тома и отчаявшегося Гарри, настроенного на возвращение его души).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God of Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632187) by [machiavelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavelli/pseuds/machiavelli). 



Он пристально смотрит на впечатляющее кирпичное здание, с неясными очертаниями, словно ползущий серый зверь с острыми зубами-воротами. Слова ПРИЮТ ВУЛА подмигивают ему, и Гарри думает, что архитектору как-то удалось найти подходящий шрифт для того, чтобы вызвать чувство глухого ужаса у читающего. Он успевает лишь быстро взглянуть, прежде чем грубая рука толкает его вперед, и челюсти широко открываются, пропуская их внутрь. 

Его дыхание выходит колючими белыми облачками, смешиваясь с уже бесцветным небом; он дрожит. Под тонкой курткой, выданной ему офицером полиции, все еще надет верх пижамы; он все еще может учуять, как дым струится от каждого его шага. Он очень давно перестал чувствовать ноги; его пальцы, мокрые из-за его дыхания, ведь он механически подносит руки к губам каждые несколько минут в попытках согреть их, обгорели и покраснели. 

Полицейский сказал ему, что он был мал для своего возраста — паническая болтовня, ведь его, с пепельно-белым лицом, вытащили из скрипящего черного скелета, что раньше был его домом. Большие руки мужчины тряслись, пока он сжимал их вокруг плеч Гарри. Или, может, трясся Гарри? 

Как бы то ни было, он соглашается: социальная работница напротив него — угрюмая суетливая женщина, с ног до головы закутанная в толстую черную шерсть, и Гарри едва достает ей до груди. Ее дурацкие маленькие каблуки стучат каждый раз, как ее нога касается поверхности земли. 

Стук, стук, стук. 

— Проходи, мальчик, — произносит она, хотя в ее словах нет ни капли тепла. Это третий раз, когда она к нему обратилась после того, как они встретились сегодня утром в полицейском участке. У Гарри появляется чувство, что к этому моменту она перестала различать их лица. Он всего лишь задание на день, небрежно поставленная галочка, очередной безымянный сирота, доставленный в городскую живодерню. 

Они подходят к двери — внушительной металлической арке в стене, — и она дважды урывисто стучит обратной стороной облаченной в перчатку ладони, хмурясь, ведь ее стук заглушает грязь. Она снова смотрит на него, словно проверяя, тут ли он, и они слышат эхо быстрых шагов из-за двери. Социальная работница нацепляет на лицо широкую слащавую улыбку; глаза ее пусты. 

Дверь со скрипом открывается, но стоящий за ней скрыт застывшей фигурой его компаньона. 

— О, — ее голос звучит удивленно, и Гарри выглядывает из-за ее талии.  
Прямо напротив него никого нет, но затем он опускает взгляд и видит маленькую девочку. Она младше него, лет шести, в сером, шерстяном, в катышках свитере, свисающем на манер платья на ее штаны. Ее большие голубые глаза перебегают с женщины на Гарри, пока не распахиваются шире.

— Мамма Минни! — кричит она, не сводя глаз с Гарри. — Тут в дверях новый сирота. 

Гарри чувствует, как холод пронзает его грудь при этом слове. Сирота — его новая сущность. Он отгоняет образы родителей, чувствуя, как ком в горле становится больше и горячее. Он сказал себе, что не будет плакать, и он действительно не будет. На это уходит глубокий медленный вдох, но пальцы расслабляются, и влага в уголках глаз исчезает на холоде. 

— Да, вот. Здравствуй, дорогая. Можно нам зайти? — спрашивает социальная работница, уже шагая мимо маленькой девочки в узкий серый коридор. Она вцепляется в руку Гарри стальной хваткой, утягивая его за собой, словно он не только немой, но еще и глухой. 

Она закрывает дверь позади них, с облегчением отрезая путь ледяным порывам ветра, и внезапно наступает тишина. Гарри слышит еще шаги, прежде чем дверь в конце коридора распахивается. 

— Ну здравствуй, — произносит старая худая леди, шагая по коридору. Гарри осматривает ее: высокая, стройная, по возрасту ближе к пятидесяти, морщинки придают добродушия жесткому взгляду голубых глаз, седеющие коричневые волосы собраны в элегантную прическу. Ее темно-зеленое платье проглядывает из-под плотной черной шали. Ее взгляд остер, и она кивает на Гарри, пока говорит. 

— Вы немного рано, но лучше, думаю, придти чуть пораньше, чем опоздать. Приятно снова с вами увидеться, мисс Дин. Пожалуйста, пройдемте в мой офис — там теплее. 

Что бы его социальная работница — Гарри теперь знает, что ее зовут мисс Дин — ни сказала в ответ, Гарри ее не слышит. Они следуют за Маммой Минни — поворот коридора, вверх по лестнице — и в итоге оказываются в ее офисе. Тот зажался в углу в конце здания, с окнами, выходящими на шумную дорогу. Лошади и кареты проезжают мимо, порой раздается шум от автомобиля; Гарри отводит глаза и осматривается. Кабинет довольно прост: мебель в нем потертая, но чистая, а на стенах нет картин. 

Она указывает им на покосившиеся кресла, и Гарри замечает, что девочка, которую они встретили раньше, куда-то делась. Мисс Дин остается стоять, даже не снимая свой плащ. 

— Увы, Минерва, мне бы хотелось остаться на подольше, но я должна вернуться обратно в офис: у меня целая гора бумажек касательно него, — Она, не смотря на Гарри, указывает на него своей испачканной перчаткой. — И сами с собой они не разберутся. 

Прежде чем направиться к двери, она издает самый фальшивый смешок, который Гарри доводилось слышать. — “Словом, мне правда жаль, что я не могу его должным образом оформить, но я совершенно спокойна, оставляя его в ваших более чем компетентных руках”. 

Мамма Минни только озвучивает некое подобие согласия, как мисс Дин выскальзывает из комнаты; “Удачи, Гарри” — раздаётся эхом за ней. 

Оба находящихся в комнате человека обмениваются взглядами, выражающими замешательство, прежде чем взгляд Маммы Минни становится резче, и она тихонько выдыхает. 

— Мне очень жаль твоих родителей, Гарри, — мягко произносит она, и Гарри странно тронут тем, насколько искренне звучит ее голос. — Я понимаю, что, что бы я ни сказала, этого не будет достаточно, но исходя из моего опыта то, что ты испытываешь сейчас, будет не таким сильным. На это нужно время. Но, как бы то ни было, я рада, что ты с нами. 

Гарри кивает. Он не может раскрыть рта, иначе вырвется всхлип, так что он просто сверлит взглядом пол. Деревянные полы темны и покрыты царапинами, но он из этих царапин делает картинки. Змея. Глаз. Нож. 

— Теперь пара вещей, чтобы ввести тебя в курс дела. Мальчики спят в общежитиях вшестером до 14-ти лет, после этого спят вдвоем. Местный пастор преподает у нас пять дней в неделю, по три часа в день; уроки обязательны для посещения. У нас строго расписаны обязанности, так что каждый вносит свою лепту. О, думаю, тебе хотелось бы узнать про еду. Завтрак ровно в 7 утра, обед в 12:30 и ужин в 6. Если пропустишь — значит, пропустишь; в другое время еду не подают. 

Мы назначили тебе приятеля — Абернети*. Сейчас он, думаю, уже должен ждать около моего офиса и сможет тебе все тут показать и познакомить со всеми. Меня обычно нет в приюте — требуется много усилий для поддержания финансирования — но иногда я тут все же бываю. В мое отсутствие за все отвечает мисс Амбридж — заместитель домоправительницы.

Мамма Минни очень внимательно на него смотрит: “Все, что ты хочешь сказать мне, может быть сказано ей”. 

Гарри снова кивает. 

— Секунду, Гарри. Еще кое-что, пока ты не ушел, — Она чуть вздыхает и выглядит так, словно подбирает слова. 

— Мне сказали, что твои голосовые связки в порядке — лишь слегка повреждены из-за дыма, — доктора сказали, что в общем и целом с твоим голосом нет никаких проблем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… не спеши. Ничего страшного, если ты пока не готов говорить. И если тебе понадобится какая-либо помощь, пожалуйста, подойди ко мне. 

Почему эта женщина так по-доброму себя ведет? Разве она знает, что он сделал? Если она знает о его голосе, значит, она читала отчет… так почему она ведет себя столь по-доброму? 

Он лишь кивает и пытается не дать эмоциям отразиться на лице, но его гнев оперен печалью и, видимо, как-то проявляется на лице, потому что лицо Маммы Минни смягчается. Его мать всегда говорила ему, что он слишком экспрессивен. 

— Хорошо, Гарри. Тебе пора идти, раз уже почти ужин. Абернети покажет тебе, где ты будешь спать, и поможет тебе взять все необходимое. Верно? — последнее слово она произносит громко и, не впечатленная, смотрит на дверь. 

Та чуть приоткрывается, чтобы явить им пристыженного тощего мальчишку, со взьерошенными блондинистыми волосами и красными щеками. Его белая рубашка в грязи и неаккуратно заправлена в брюки и толстые, до колен носки. 

— Снова подслушиваешь, Абе? — журит Мамма Минни, качая головой. — По крайней мере, мне не придется все повторять. Идите теперь, мальчики. 

Гарри встает, игнорирует светящийся, полный любопытства взгляд, брошенный на него Абе, и выходит вслед за более высоким мальчиком из комнаты. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Абе оборачивается, взволнованно тараторя. 

— Гарри, верно? Я Абернети — как ты, наверное, уже знаешь, — но зови меня Абе — меня так все зовут. Я слышал о том, что случилось, — это ужасно, дружище. И просто чтобы ты знал: отсюда никогда никого не усыновляют. Я здесь с шести лет, а это было пять лет назад, и за все это время, если не ошибаюсь, удочерили только одну маленькую девочку. Но, честно говоря, все это было немного странно, и я не уверен, были ли ее приемные родители действительно нормальными, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

Он останавливается, чтобы вздохнуть, и Гарри моргает. Абе широко ему улыбается и начинает медленно идти по коридору: “Хотя забавно, что ты немой. Я никогда раньше немых не встречал. Кстати, сколько тебе лет?”

Гарри оттопыривает все пальцы на обеих руках. 

Абе кажется впечатленным и присвистывает: “Серьезно. Я думал, ты на пару лет младше: дружище, тебе на вид лет семь! Хотя мы все выглядим моложе своего возраста. Мамма делает все, что в ее силах, но еды здесь не особо много, да и детей каждый год становится все больше”. 

Гарри, слишком занятый выяснением того, что находится в комнатах, мимо которых они проходят, слушает в пол-уха. Некоторые комнаты заперты, некоторые — крошечны, и к их стенам привалены два грязных матраса. Он заглядывает в еще одну и видит металические каркасы шести составленных вместе кроватей и забитые до отказа всякими безделушками полки, прибитые по всему периметру комнаты. Это, должно быть, общежития. 

Абе замечает его нездоровое любопытство и смеется, подхватывая палочку, прислоненную к стене, крутя ее между пальцами, прежде чем водрузить на плечо: — Да. Застряли тут до четырнадцати, к сожалению. Ты со мной, после того как Джонни… после того, как он сбежал; чуть дальше по коридору. 

Гарри уже мысленно путается в устройстве приюта. Оно неожиданно сложно; он бывал и в больших зданиях, но здесь, кажется, темный коридор идет за темным коридором, а лестницы и вовсе бессмысленны. Они словно появляются из ниоткуда и водят кругами. Не помогает и слабый зимний свет, освещающий все кое-как. 

В общем, оно ужасает. 

Он почувствовал, как собственная рука потянулась к медальону, спрятанному под верхом пижамы, но остановил себя как раз вовремя — засунув дрожащую руку в карман. Ему нельзя привлекать внимание к медальону в подобном месте; он не станет его снимать, пока не найдет подходящее место для того, чтобы его спрятать. 

— Ну, думаю, одежда тебе не нужна: можешь оставить эту чудную рубашку. Хотя пижаму мы тебе таки дадим. Может, найдем джемпер или что-то вроде, но если что — можешь просто одолжить у кого-нибудь, если тебя отправят расчищать снег. 

До него доходит, что его потрепанный, запачканный сажей пижамный верх по качеству куда лучше большинства одежды здешних детей. Да, ему точно нужно найти, куда спрятать медальон. 

— В любом случае, вот твоя кровать, — они пришли в общежитие, по размеру одинаковое с предыдущим. Конкретно это, однако, обустроено несколько странно: на противоположной стороне комнаты, рядом с окном, частично загороженная полкой, стоит кровать. На ней также есть дополнительное одеяло и вторая подушка. Может, она для кого-то из старших? Остальные пять кроватей расставлены как надо, и Абе ведет его к тоненькому матрасу, заключенному в металлическую раму кровати. Похоже на больничную кровать. На матрасе есть тонкая простынь и худой плед, подушки нет. 

Светловолосый мальчик, чешущий затылок, выглядит подозрительно виноватым: — Да, прости за это. На этой кровати не спали какое-то время: Джонни ведь уехал. 

Гарри демонстративно смотрит на более приятную кровать — ту, на которой есть вторая подушка. 

Абе издает смешок: — Ну, удачи с забиранием у Риддла подушки обратно. Послушай меня и оставь ее. Лучше держаться подальше от таких, как он. 

Брови Гарри вопросительно изгибаются. Абе, видимо, уже поднаторел в чтении выражений его лица: горькая улыбка слетает с его губ. 

— Он еще один сирота, старше тебя на пару лет. Он здесь только четыре месяца, но все уже у него под каблуком. Амбридж любит его. И поверь мне, с ним лучше не связываться. 

— О боже, да ты мне льстишь. 

Голос, мягкий как шелк и опасный, проникает в комнату со стороны двери. 

Гарри чуть не сворачивает себе шею: так быстро он оборачивается, чувствуя, как сердце начинает бешено стучать. Он не ничего не слышал, а ведь пол такой же скрипучий, как и органные трубы. 

Подле него Абе очень быстро белеет, пялясь в священном страхе. Гарри невероятно заинтересован: мальчик не выглядит каким-то особым, пусть Абе и явно его боится. Для своего возраста — предположительного — он высок, у него кудрявые, темно-коричневые волосы, бледное лицо и быстрые голубые глаза. Он беззастенчиво таращится на Гарри, и у Гарри появляется ощущение, будто к нему примеряются, как к добыче. 

Абе бормочет извинения и хватает Гарри за руку, утаскивая его за собой. Риддл улыбается и отступает в сторону, пропуская их, но Гарри ощущает, как холодный голубой взгляд прожигает его лопатки насквозь, пока они мчатся по коридору. 

*

Ужин до смешного похож на то, что представлял себе Гарри. Какое-то водянистое рагу: с кошмарными кислыми помидорами и кусочками сельдерея, плавающими в масляном бульоне. Он безразлично его проглатывает: все комментарии о его росте прилично действуют на нервы. Вдобавок, он все равно не различает вкуса. Только дым. 

Они сидят за столами, расставленными в смешные линии — словно свиньи перед корытом. У старших юношей и девушек— в центре комнаты — больше еды и не такие шаткие стулья, остальные же дети хватают что получится. Шум оглушителен: крики, визги, прихлебывание. Гарри перестает вслушиваться, позволяя Абе представить его всем. Тут и тихая девочка, с копной ореховых волос и чуть большеватыми зубами — Гермиона, — улыбнувшаяся ему, когда он кивнул, и довольно грязный красноголовый мальчик, с веснушками, рассыпанными по его лицу, словно его обрызгало грязью из-под колеса — Рон. Он не пытается включиться в разговор, просто тянет воду из побитого стакана с водой и пытается не перегружаться из-за шума. 

Через несколько минут шум заметно стихает, и Гарри оглядывается. 

Мальчик, встреченный им ранее, — Риддл — проходит в двери. Довольно безумно, что только этого достаточно для того, чтобы все замолчали, но, несмотря на количество следящих за ним глаз, выражение его лица не меняется. Он подходит к раздающей ужин леди и получает, к удивлению Гарри, порцию как у старших парней. 

Проходя мимо Гарри, Риддл внезапно останавливается. Гарри чувствует, как поворачиваются головы и меняют свое направление взгляды, прожигая дыру в его затылке. Он прекрасно осознает вес Риддла позади, представляет, что может почувствовать тепло, исходящее от его торса. Рядом с ним застыли Абе, Гермиона и Рон; последний — с не донесенной до рта ложкой. Гарри отказывается оборачиваться, продолжая решительно смотреть на стол и игнорируя жжение у основания шеи. 

Теперь он понимает, что они имеют в виду. Риддл неправильный, опасный. Какой-то подсознательный инстинкт говорит ему остерегаться, приглядываться, быть настороже. 

Риддл словно ждет чего-то, и Гарри внезапно понимает, что с него хватит. Он не станет подчиняться из-за взгляда — особенно из-за взгляда того, кто ставит себя выше остальных и наслаждается унижениями. Они все чертовы сироты, думает Гарри со свирепым юмором, сейчас все в общем-то равны. 

Он собирается, поднимает голову и специально поворачивается на стуле, встречаясь взглядом с Риддлом. “Да?” — усмехается он у себя в голове. 

Какое-то затаенное чувство появляется, стоит их взглядам встретиться — какое-то необъяснимое напряжение в связи. Риддл, прежде чем кончики его губ поднимаются, выглядит почти удивленным. Гарри чувствует, как эмоции на его собственном лице темнеют до горячего гнева. Почему бы тому просто не пройти вперед и не оставить его в покое?

Риддл не отвечает, лишь задерживает, размышляя, взгляд еще на мгновение. В комнате настолько тихо, что слышны завывания ветра за окном. Стоит Гарри вновь открыть рот, другой мальчик отворачивается, игнорируя его, и проходит к концу стола, где спокойно ставит свой поднос и садится. Сидящие рядом дети отодвигаются, а один даже встает, чтобы уйти. 

Шум, пусть и не такой громкий, как раньше, возвращается в комнату. 

— Что это было? — произносит Рон, забыв о супе и таращась на Гарри. — Он никогда раньше так не делал. 

— Ты слушал, что я говорил? — тихо шипит Абе. — Он не тот, с кем стоит спорить, Гарри. 

Гарри пожимает плечами, беря ложку и соскребая остатки моркови со дна, тихо злясь. Рон качает головой. 

— Чертов псих, — бормочет он. 

* 

Гарри не встречает Тома Риддла до отбоя. Все сироты, вдохновленные мыслями о недовольстве Амбридж, влетают в комнаты, прежде чем часы пробьют девять. Гарри понимает: его первое впечатление о действующей заведующей отвратительно. Оставшееся время после ужина Гарри проводит, слоняясь по пятам за Абе, пока тот болтает с ребятами, гордо представляя Гарри как последнего поступившего, и в целом избегая их общежития, пока не понадобится. Гарри встречается с Амбридж во время одной из таких встреч, проходя мимо нее по коридору: он ходит за своим новым другом, занятым разговором о пропавшем кролике с маленьким мальчиком. 

— Эй ты! Новенький. 

Это без сомнения женский визгливый голос, и Гарри удерживает себя от того, чтобы сморщиться: тон голоса отлично подходит для визга в ухо, заставляет содрогнуться всем телом. Он поднимает взгляд и бледнеет: круглое красное лицо балансирует над грудой неестественно розового твида, черные глазки-бусинки выглядывают из-под воскового каре. Она видит выражение его лица, и ее губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. У Гарри появляется горькое чувство, что он только что совершил очень серьезную ошибку. 

— Да, ты, — цедит она, уставившись на него. Гарри терпеливо ждет, пока она продолжит. — Гарри, верно? Я мисс Амбридж, действующая заведующая. Она ждет пару мгновений его ответа, но все, что он может сделать, — это понимающе кивнуть. Она точно знает, что он не может говорить, но выглядит так, словно ей приятно напомнить им обоим об этом.  
— Ах да, ты же немой, да, мальчик? 

Если она знает об этом, то чего ради она спрашивает? Гарри, слегка раздраженный, вновь кивает. 

— Ну, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: особого отношения к тебе здесь не будет, я не занимаюсь подобными вещами. Мне плевать, нем ли ты, глуп или слеп: ты работаешь столько же времени и ешь ту же еду. 

Гарри прикусывает губу и моргает из-за ее недовольного тона. Какая ужасная женщина. 

Отсутствие ответа ее раздражает. 

— Иди отсюда, мальчик, я не хочу снова видеть тебя слоняющимся без дела, слышишь? У меня много способов сделать твою жизнь еще более неприятной, чем она есть сейчас, так что без глупостей. Понял? — ее глаза холодны, улыбаются, ждут его реакции. 

— По крайней мере не будет жалоб из-за шума, — с хохотом добавляет она. Гарри чувствует, как щеки начинают гореть, но сохраняет спокойное выражение лица. Чуть дальше его ждет Абе с выражением слабого ужаса на лице: он понимает, кто загнал Гарри в угол. 

Амбридж отходит, рявкая на Абе, чтобы тот заправил рубашку, и после пробормотанного “Да, мэм”, он подбегает к Гарри. Оба с отвращением смотрят на удаляющийся розовый пузырь. 

— Я знаю. Она отвратительна. С ней правда не стоит ссориться. 

Гарри вспоминает слова Абе о том, что Том как-то подмял ее под себя. Ему хочется спросить, как тому это вообще удалось: она не похожа на того, кого легко подмять под себя, но слова, как и всегда, не выходят наружу.

*В оригинале имя мальчика звучит как Abernathy; из-за различных вариантов употребления этого имени на русском языке (Эбернеси, Абернэйти и др.) переводчик выбрал тот, который показался ему наиболее благозвучным.


	2. 2

ГЛАВА 2

Гарри, заблудившись на обратном пути из ванной, с небольшим опозданием залезает в постель. В комнате темно и удивительно тихо, когда он заскальзывает внутрь и сворачивается калачиком на кровати под грязным одеялом. Его спина болит от озноба, и он с тоской думает о подушке на кровати Риддла. 

Затем он вспоминает: он это заслужил. Так что с того, что у него болит шея? Он все еще жив. 

Гарри не хочет закрывать глаза. Несмотря на кромешную тьму, он слегка боится засыпать, пусть и спал нормально последний раз несколько дней назад. Если он будет честен сам с собой: он боится того, что увидит. Пока что ему удавалось об этом не думать, но не то чтобы он мог контролировать свои сны. 

Он поворачивается набок, лицом к двери, спиной к остальным мальчикам. Глубочайшая настороженность окружает его, крадется по его холодному телу и начинает просачиваться под его веки. Он так устал — и физически, и духовно, — постоянная бдительность довела его мозг до состояния, когда остались в основном инстинкты. Тихая паника, что голосовала по всей его крови с тех пор, как он попал сюда, лишила его возможности сопротивляться, и Гарри чувствует, как глаза начинают слипаться, и он выдыхает и вдыхает, словно прилив. 

Внезапно — совершенно без предупреждения — рука ложится на его трахею, и тело давит на него. Гарри задыхается, его руки подлетают к неизвестному нападающему, скребут твердый матрас: ему не хватает воздуха. Кто бы это ни был, он наклоняется так близко, что его волосы щекочут его щеку, и его горячее дыхание слышится в ухе. Он улавливает тихий смех. 

— Хватит бороться, — уговаривает голос, и Гарри узнает странно хорошо выраженный акцент. Пока что он встретил только одного человека, говорящего без выговора кокни, слышимого в словах других сирот. 

Риддл. 

Мысль об этих белых острых зубах вблизи собственной глотки заставляет Гарри подчиниться. Он перестает дергаться, считает про себя до десяти. Он слышит собственные хрипы в безуспешных попытках втянуть воздух и видит яркие пятна в темноте — этих пятен быть совершенно точно не должно. 

— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — мягко шепчет Риддл. Давление постепенно слабеет, и его захлестывает сладкое облегчение: в груди снова течет холодный кислород. 

Темная фигура улыбается, острые коленки и локти все еще болезненно впиваются Гарри в бок, пока он нагибается над ним, словно подкроватный монстр. Риддл доволен тем, что лежит на нем, словно Гарри — удобный предмет мебели. Он не знает, что делать: он хотел бы закричать или спросить Риддла, какого хуя он творит… но, конечно, не может. 

Подозрительно негромкий щелчок слышится в тишине комнаты. Размеренное дыхание других мальчиков исчезло, и Гарри знает, что они не спят, слушают. 

Риддл издает удивленный звук: — О, так это медальон. 

Сердце Гарри замирает. Он вырывает руку из-под колена Риддла и скребет пальцами по шее — там, где обычно ощущается тонкий металл цепочки. Там ничего нет — ему даже не нужно видеть серебряный отблеск в руках Риддла, чтобы понять: тому удалось снять медальон с его шеи.

Он с хрипом поднимается, отталкивая Риддла и хватая украденный медальон. Ему, к удивлению обоих, действительно удаётся спихнуть с себя Риддла, и Риддл вынужден опереться на колени, чтобы сохранить баланс. Но, как продолжают напоминать ему люди, Гарри невелик для своих лет, и пусть Риддл старше его всего на два года, он больше и крепче, несмотря на свои тонкие конечности и костлявую фигуру. Ему хватает наглости _засмеяться,_ пока рука Гарри в отчаянии бросается за обнадеживающим кусочком металла, который Риддл держит над ним, выбрасывая руку, чтобы сбить его с ног на кровать. 

Не похоже, чтобы он пытался толкнуть особенно сильно, но Гарри с такой силой падает на спину, что у него на секунду выбивает весь воздух из легких. Негромкий стон боли вырывается из его рта, и Риддл расслабленно поднимает свое колено и вдавливает его в глотку Гарри. Он придавлен — снова, — хотя теперь давление слабее и он может судорожно вдыхать. 

— Прекрати, — рассеянно произносит Риддл, игнорируя Гарри, чтобы рассмотреть фото внутри медальона, слабо освещенное мягким светом видимой из окна луны. 

— Думаю, я его заберу, — решает он, и Гарри попадает врасплох из-за расцветшей ярости. Это потому что он понял: Риддл не относится к нему по-особому. На самом деле, он не думает, что Риддл по-настоящему заинтересован в нем или его медальоне. 

Он делает это, потому что ему скучно. 

С Гарри хватит: он хватает держащую медальон руку и _сильно_ кусает. Он чувствует, как зубы прорывают кожу, чувствует солоноватый вкус крови на языке. Риддл ругается, сразу же перемещая собственный вес и давя коленом — Гарри вынужден отпустить; другая рука обхватывает основание шеи Гарри и встряхивает его, как собаку. 

— Ты маленькое чудовище, — шипит Риддл, прежде чем в его голосе звучит удивление. — У меня из-за тебя _пошла кровь,_ — говорит он, наполовину болезненно впечатленно, наполовину угрожающе. 

Предупреждение Абе на счет того вспыхивает у Гарри в голове, но у него не выходит заставить себя сожалеть о содеянном. Он только ухмыляется красными зубами и с триумфом сжимает медальон в руке. 

*

Как и следовало ожидать, после этого Гарри спит плохо. Он резко просыпается, внезапно задрёмывает, прежде чем опять вскочить, сжимая рукой медальон в полной уверенности, что над ним стоит Риддл, готовый разорвать ему глотку. 

К моменту его пробуждения от голубого утреннего света он ощущает себя неясно и устало, а во рту у него странный привкус. Остальные мальчики смотрят на него, когда они — включая Риддла — встают, чтобы использовать холоднющий кран, обозначенный как душевая для мальчиков. Гарри понимает, почему, когда следует за ними и ловит собственное отражение в зеркале. Его рот весь коричневый, в подтеках засохшей крови. 

Даже Абе не смотрит ему в глаза, вероятно, слишком боясь общаться с ним. Он заходит настолько далеко, что, когда они возвращаются в общежитие, он, украдкой поглядывая вокруг, великодушно загоняет его в угол, прежде чем прошипеть упрек. 

— О чем ты _думал_ , Гарри? Почему ты просто его не отдал ему? — он выглядит расстроенным, качает головой, пока Гарри бросает на него многозначительный взгляд. — Не важно, что он был важным, — ты не представляешь, с чем связался. Он не в порядке, Гарри, мы думаем — ладно, мы _знаем_ , — что он убил кролика Билли и, блин, положил его труп под подушку Билли. 

Но на завтраке — водянистая соленая овсянка, застревающая у него в горле и вызывающая легкую тошноту, — Риддл не выглядит особо сердитым. Он действительно задумчиво смотрит на Гарри, пока накладывает мед на свою еду: блестящий и извивающийся поток, вязко стекающий по его тарелке. Гарри хмурится в ответ, с неким удовольствием отмечая, что у того на руке полоска ткани. 

Гарри решает, что ему плевать. Что такого может сделать Риддл, чтобы его жизнь стала еще хуже, чем она есть сейчас? Это нездорово, он знает, но ему почти хочется, чтобы ему причинили еще больше боли. 

_Подойди и возьми меня,_ думает он с издевкой, убедившись, что Риддл видит его насмешку. Выражение лица второго мальчика не меняется, глубокие темные глаза не мигают, когда он облизывает заднюю часть ложки. 

Рон качает головой в отвращении или ярости — Гарри не уверен, — и даже лицо Гермионы становится серьезным, когда она смотрит на него. 

*

По в некотором смысле чудесной иронии судьбы Гарри выполняет обязанности по сгребанию снега, что означает, что он должен расчистить путь от входной двери до ворот. Весть о его ссоре с Риддлом распространилась как лесной пожар, так что теперь никто с ним не разговаривает (и не слушает его) и он не может одолжить свитер — или хоть какую-нибудь одежку по погоде. 

Это приводит к тому, что он стоит снаружи в компании двух больших пятнадцатилетних парней, ворчащих на него, чтобы помог, на воздухе настолько холодном, что у него горят кончики ушей. У них устанавливается некий порядок: двое делают большую часть в откидывании снега с дорожки, а Гарри похлопывает по краю дорожки, чтобы убедиться, что снег не ссыпется назад. Они вполне успешно работают таким образом, и старшие, кажется, даже забыли, что он — дрожащая тень, с голубыми губами — вообще здесь. Это странно: он замерз настолько, что, пусть он и видит собственные, крепко сжатые вокруг черенка лопаты побелевшие пальцы, он их совсем не ощущает. Ему остаётся только скрепя зубы продолжать похлопывать. 

Так он слышит об их плане убить Тома Риддла. 

*

Голова Гарри — огромный список наказаний для самого себя (он знает, что это глупая идея), но он все равно следует за ними, сжав губы, чтобы стук зубов не выдал его. Закончив с работой, два юноши обходят здание, туда, где Риддл, по-видимому, выполняет довольно легкие “кухонные дела”, заключающиеся в том, чтобы помогать повару мыть и переносить большие кастрюли и сковороды, в которых им стряпают еду. Гарри делает вид, что ушел обратно, но уже спустя секунду после ожидания в тени дверного проема он выскальзывает обратно и идет по следам, оставленным близнецами в сером месиве. 

Даже если бы он не услышал, что они обсуждали столь громко, понять их план было бы совсем легко: они все еще сжимают тяжелые железные лопаты, а лица их горят неким садистским, испуганным блеском, когда они крадутся возле потрескавшейся стены к задней двери кухни. 

Он вполне уверен, что это оправданно. Исходя из того, что он слышал, Риддл терроризировал приют с момента прибытия сюда: питомцы умирали, еду таинственным образом отравляли, вещи пропадали. Очевидно, все также считают, что он виноват в побеге “Джонни” (читай: убийстве), хотя Гарри из-за этого не слишком убивается, потому что у него благодаря этому есть постель. 

Два мальчика перешептываются, спрятавшись позади замерзших костлявых пальцев большого куста, который весьма относительно их скрывает. Это не принципиально: возле них никого нет, ведь никто не отваживается выходить на улицу, когда земля настолько скользкая. У Гарри в животе появляется легкое предчувствие. Они большие ребята, поразительно крупные для сирот, отживающие свой последний год в приюте перед тем, как их — по достижении шестнадцатилетия — вышвырнут на улицу. У обоих спутанные черные волосы, а плечи кажутся еще шире из-за натянутых на них шерстяных джемперов. 

Они выглядят злыми. 

Вскоре появляется Риддл. Он обеими руками тащит тусклую металлическую кастрюлю; бицепсы его сгибаются, пока он переносит вес через дверь в маленький двор. Гарри приятно удивлен, что, несмотря на все это поведение а-ля принц, Риддлу, как и всем остальным, все еще приходится выполнять различную работу, пусть и самую простую. Риддлу удается наклонить кастрюлю так, что кипяток тонкой струей выливается из емкости. Он мгновенно плавит снег с шипением пара, и Риддл настолько сконцентрирован на том, чтобы не ошпарить ноги, что упускает момент, когда атакующие вскакивают на ноги. 

Гарри слышит глухой удар, когда один из старших ребят с силой ударяет Риддла по спине. Его сердце перестает биться, когда он видит, как Риддл стонет от боли и падает на пол, не двигаясь и не вставая. Кастрюля, в которой еще осталось немного воды, со стуком падает. Они его убили? — с ужасом думает Гарри — Я только что стал свидетелем убийства? Два мальчика обмениваются взглядами возбужденного предвкушения, и один из них поднимает лопату над головой, словно собираясь обрушить ее на красивую неподвижную голову Реддла. 

Гарри двигается, прежде чем осознает это. 

Он уверен: если бы он мог говорить, он наверняка издавал бы клич чистого, сбитого с толку разочарования — откровенно говоря, он не совсем понимает, почему делает это, — но он бросается вперед и замахивается лопатой, используя создаваемый импульс, чтобы сильно ударить мальчика по затылку. 

Как только он слышит хруст, он понимает, что совершил что-то ужасное. Ноги у мальчика подгибаются, как у марионетки с отрезанными веревочками, и он падает на землю бесформенной кучей конечностей. Отшатываясь назад, он даже не замечает, как лопата падает у него из рук. Все, что он видит — яркие пятна сияющего в грязном снегу красного — ужасающая яркая лужица. Он не может отвести взгляд, не помогает даже разъярённый крик второго парня, который тот издает, когда Гарри так эффективно расправляется с его другом. Он умрет, он знает, он умрет: они убьют его за это. Наконечник лопаты рассекает со свистом воздух, летя в его направлении, но у него почему-то нет сил двигаться. Он просто смотрит на созданный им самим же багровый нимб, смотрит, как тот расползается. 

Его внезапно вырывают из этого состояния: Риддл поворачивает его тело, сильно пиная другого юношу по коленям. Он с криком падает, не задевая Риддла, который перекатывается и вскакивает на ноги, морщась из-за сжимающихся мышц на спине. Быстро — невероятно быстро — Риддл хватает упавшее орудие и вгоняет его в голову парня. Его колени взлетают вверх, а пальцы дергаются, прежде чем тело целиком и полностью застывает. Его мозг с трудом понимает, что происходит: Риддл склоняется, спокойно выворачивая конечности странным образом и разжимая пальцы юноши, чтобы впихнуть в них лопату. Когда тела лежат так, как ему нравится, он распрямляется, стряхивая снег с ладоней. 

Гарри словно из-под воды смотрит, как Риддл с ничего не выражающим взглядом поворачивается к нему. На какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что он будет следующим, и на трясущихся ногах делает шаг назад. Кажется, это разрушает заклятие, наложенное на Риддла, потому что он мгновенно начинает двигаться, бросаясь вперед, прежде чем Гарри успевает шагнуть еще раз. 

— Посмотри на себя, ты весь продрог. Бедняжка… Пойдем, согреем тебя, — воркует Риддл, руками растирая его ладони. Тот выглядит так, будто задыхается, щеки его пылают, но сейчас Гарри не знает, от того это, что он ударил двух юнош по головам, или от холода. 

Гарри не произносит ни слова, хотя его голова ощущается странно легкой, а тело онемело. Он не сдерживается, отводя взгляд от Риддла и снова смотря на тело на земле. Он это сделал. 

— Нет, нет, — твердо произносит Риддл, мягко беря его за подбородок, чтобы вновь направить его взгляд на себя. Гарри чувствует, как его подташнивает из-за довольной улыбки на лице того. — Не стоит на это смотреть. Пойдем. 

Он поднимает пустую кастрюлю, хватая ее одной рукой, а второй беря замёрзшую ладонь Гарри. Впервые Гарри рад, что не может говорить, не знает, что сказал бы, если бы мог. Вместо этого он позволяет завести себя на кухню и отстраненно слушает, как Риддл напевает что-то себе под нос. Второй мальчик продолжает бросать на него восхищенные взгляды, тихонько закрывая дверь и ставя кастрюлю обратно на стойку. 

Кухарки нигде нет, но Риддл выглядит совершенно расслабленным, подводя Гарри к крану. Поток ледяной воды вырывается наружу, когда Риддл поворачивает ручку, и Гарри вздрагивает: его руки бесцеремонно засовывают под этот самый поток. Красная вода стекает в раковину, пока он снова не становится чистым. 

— Знаешь, я никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь таким интересным, — задумчиво произносит Риддл, передавая ему грубое серое полотенце для посуды. Разум Гарри начинает приходить в себя, размороженный теплом на кухне. Осознание того, что с ним только что случилось, и он чувствует, как глаза его начинают слезиться, а руки — дрожать. 

Риддл немедленно это замечает, шикая на него и откидывая ему волосы со лба. 

— О Гарри. Не надо. То, что ты сделал, было идеально. 

С поразительной нежностью он подводит Гарри к невысокой деревянной табуретке, снимает свитер и передает его Гарри. Гарри машинально берет его и натягивает через голову. Свитер теплый и пахнет на удивление приятно. Взглянув на Риддла, он видит, что у того на рубашке в районе спины красно-коричневое пятно, и у ему удается немного начать волноваться. Его ударили довольно сильно: Гарри слышал, как тот вскрикнул, боль была неподдельной. 

Риддл видит, что он смотрит, и слегка улыбается. “Не волнуйся за меня, я буду в порядке, — его взгляд скользит по направлению к двери, а потом снова на Гарри. — Не знаю, как они могли ошибиться, ударив кого-то чертовой _лопатой._ Скатертью дорога”, — усмехается он, прежде чем резко вскидывает голову. 

Словно кошка, он склоняет голову в сторону, прежде чем на его лице внезапно воцаряется спокойствие. Гарри не знает почему: он вслушивается изо всех сил, но до него не доносится ни звука, кроме стука собственного сердца, которое вдруг кажется слишком громким в пугающе неустойчивом стаккато. Гарри осознает, что не может перестать задыхаться. Кажется, словно сколько бы теплого воздуха он ни вдохнул, его мозгу и легким все еще мало. 

Темные брови Риддла хмурятся, и он приседает, оказываясь на одном уровне с Гарри. Беспокойство в его глазах несколько страшное, и даже в панике Гарри пытается понять, как вообще Риддл совершенно спокойно может убить другого человека, но при этом так тревожиться из-за расстройства Гарри. 

— Дыши, маленький, дыши со мной. Тебе надо успокоиться, или они узнают. Давай. Послушай мое дыхание, — мягко шепчет он, обхватывая лицо Гарри своими большими ладонями и стирая влагу с его ресниц. 

Прикосновения успокаивают, и Риддл аккуратно берет ладонь Гарри и кладет ее себе на грудь. Гарри чувствует, как она поднимается и опускается, теплая под его ладонью. Дыхание Риддла гораздо медленнее его собственного, и он отчаянно пытается дышать в такт, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох. Он почти приводит дыхание в норму, как Риддл распрямляется, быстро шагая вперед. Он хватает нож и ведро картофеля, впихивая одну картофелину Гарри в руки и бросая ему полную извинений улыбку. 

В следующую секунду большая почтенная женщина протискивается через дверь, грязный фартук натянут вокруг ее полного живота. Она либо беременна, либо очень толста, и ее пухлый рот раздраженно хмурится, когда она замечает Гарри. 

— Том, — строго произносит она, ставя на пол грязную сумку, полную чего-то напоминающего огурцы. — А это еще кто?

Изменения в поведении Риддла невероятны. Линия его тела меняется, сжимается сама по себе, и он смотрит вверх сквозь свои растрепанные блестящие темно-коричневые волосы. Поразительно, насколько по-другому он выглядит: нет ни надменной ауры, ни быстрого острого взгляда. Он выглядит как образцовый стеснительный тринадцатилетний мальчик. 

— Он новенький. Который немой, — тихо обьясняет Риддл, бросая быстрый взгляд на Гарри. Его глаза смеются, хотя язык тела полон раскаяния. — Он потерялся, и я нашел его в разгар драки между братьями Граббс. Думаю, они его напугали: они действительно превзошли самих себя. 

Кухарка чуть смягчается, замечая бледное лицо и заплаканные глаза Гарри. 

— Бедняжка, — кудахчет она. — Эти мальчики могут быть такими же подлыми, как старый сапог, когда им нужно. Всегда спорят, всегда дерутся. 

Тыльной стороной покрытой коркой грязи ладони она вытирает скопившиеся у нее на лбу капли пота. На кухне тепло, особенно когда приходишь с улицы. Собственная шея кажется Гарри влажной. 

— Я подумал, что он мог бы помочь мне здесь, раз уж у него нет других друзей, — осторожно произносит Риддл, кивая в его направлении. Гарри недоуменно сморит на него, прежде чем понимает, что тому нужна поддержка.

Гарри берет нож и начинает чистить картофель, пытаясь “умолять” глазами. Это повторяющееся, однообразное задание напоминает ему о доме: он всегда пробирался на нижние этажи и помогал с едой. Проницательный взгляд кухарки ловит, с какой ловкостью он срезает тонкие спиральки картофельной кожуры, и она на пару мгновений задумывается. Лицо Тома светится, когда она, вздыхая, кивает. 

— Только в этот раз, слышишь? Это работа не для двоих, Том, и я не могу позволить тебе приводить сюда разных мальчишек. Что скажет мисс Амбридж, если узнает, м?

Том открывает рот, но кухарка лающе смеется: — Я знаю, что она хорошо к тебе относится, но не _настолько._

Пока кухарка, занимаясь готовкой, шаркает по кухне, Том продолжает дергаться и ерзать на стуле. Спустя пару минут бездумной чистки картофеля Гарри понимает, что все эти телодвижения нужны, чтобы кухарка не увидела его спину. 

Умно. Но ему не стоило давать Гарри свой свитер. 

Он вернул бы его, но он такой… теплый. Он впервые за многие годы чувствует себя так тепло и довольно поджимает пальцы на руках и ногах. Маленькие окна кухни все мокрые и запотевшие из-за относительного тепла. Как и в других частях приюта, пол здесь весь в вмятинах и царапинах, и стены какого-то грязно-оранжевого оттенка, который изначально мог бы быть кремовым? Кухня небольшая, но функциональная, учитывая, что на ней готовят еду для почти сотни сирот. 

Гарри прекращает глазеть по сторонам и фокусируется на том, что он делает с ножом. Полностью погруженный в задачу, его мозг формирует своего рода ритм. Это позволяет ему проработать, что он чувствует, и дает опору для того, чтобы похоронить звук _хруста_ глубоко, глубоко внутри, там же, где и воспоминания о криках и огне. Гарри решает, что его это не беспокоит. Они собирались убить Риддла. Да и в конце концов, что с еще одной смерти на его руках?


End file.
